When one is shopping for a home electronics device such as a television set, direct comparison of performance attributes and features can be difficult when multiple devices are situated in close proximity. For example, if one is in a display room having multiple rows or walls (used interchangeably herein) with multiple television sets on each wall, a user's actuation of one control command on a remote control can create unpredictable results since the infrared (IR) signals commonly used to control a television (TV) may control multiple TV's simultaneously creating a confusing environment where an attempt to control one TV results in undesired changes to multiple TVs. Consider, for example, a wall of compatible TV sets each of which responds to an IR command to increment the input source selection or channel. In such a case, each TV that receives the command will increment to the next available input or channel rendering it frustrating to attempt to put all devices on the same input or same channel so as to be able to produce an “apples to apples” comparison of the TVs.